glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan Andrews
Aidan Michael Andrews in a regular character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fan fiction, Glee: Make It Or Break It. Aidan is a typical Southern charmer and all-American jock who moves to Lima, Ohio with a secret that could make or break him. He makes his first appearance in the first episode, The Hellraisers. He was created by wiki member JamesonOTP and was at first portrayed by Justin Prentice, best known for his role of Brad on Nickelodeon's iCarly and his current starring role of Cash Gallagher on ABC's Malibu Country. ''Dylan Everett, mostly known for his role in Degrassi, has replaced him. Backstory Aidan went to a small high school in Alabama named Albert P. Brewer High School, but after it got out that he was gay, he was bullied relentlesslly. Afraid of coming out to his mother (as his father was an alcholic who left Aidan's mom when she was pregnant and has barely been seen since) and his two older sisters, Aidan didn't tell anyone what was going on. Instead, he decided to fight back one day and got put in ISS after one such fight. This caused a "war" between his tormentor and Aidan. Aidan decided he wasn't gonna put up with the abuse anymore and started to stand up for himself, but when his tormentor turned the tables on Aidan and accused him of bullying him, it was the last straw to the principal (who hated Aidan) and he got kicked out of that school. Moving to the only place where she knew to go, his mother packed up Aidan and his older sisters and moved to Lima, Ohio, where she had family (her mother, brother, and two sisters). Now it's a fresh start for Aidan, who is determined to start this year off right....and that means staying in the closet, no matter how hard he has to try or what he has to do. He refuses to come out...it's bad enough being the "bad boy," "the rebel," "the new kid," "the Southerner with a funny accent," but to be GAY on top of it, that's instant social suicide, right? Not to mention that Aidan has struggled with cutting and body issues in the past. He has never made himself puke or anything, but he just doesn't like what he sees in the mirror and is desperate to change it, often throwing himself into long, intense workout sessions. Aidan also has an avid love for singing, dancing, and musical theater, but he refuses to let his love label him an "arts kid," or worse...gay. Biography Season One Aidan makes his first appearance in The Hellraisers, auditioning for Holly's Glee Club with the Bruno Mars song Locked Out of Heaven. Everyone seems to like the song, especially Viper, who seems "interested." Aidan is accepted into New Directions. Later, Aidan is seen with New Directions in the auditorium, singing in Don't Stop Believin'. In Numb, Aidan is first seen with the other of the original five members, practing choreography in the choir room, quite badly in fact. He is later seen in the choir room when Samantha, Kaleesha, and Kendall audition with Shine Ya Light, to which Hailey whispers to Aidan that she doesn't trust them. Aidan agrees, saying he doesn't trust them either. After the performance, he and Hailey share doubting, worried glances. When Gretchen, the angry Goth girl auditions for New Directions, Aidan says that she has "straight up issues." Aidan seems very shocked that Jason Duffy is, in fact, a girl. Aidan is last seen when Viper sings I Don't Care, appearing befuddled after the performance. Aidan is first seen in The Broadway Battle sitting next to Hailey in the choir room as Viper talks about Broadway week. Jason hones in on Aidan, planning to use him because he seems weak, closeted, and shy. She realizes he is gay and closeted as he springs wood listening to Viper, whom he seems to have an attraction to. Aidan is later standing at his locker as Jason approaches him and tells him that she knows he's gay due to the boner her got thanks to Viper. Aidan starts to threaten her if she tells anyone, but Jason cuts him off, saying she'll keep it a secret if he does her a favor. Jason proposes that Aidan be her gay beard, and although reluctant at first, Aidan gives in. Aidan and Jason walk off, arm-in-arm, as Aidan gives a voicever, confirming he's gay and thinks of Jason as just "some drug freak." After football practice, Aidan is walking around the locker room as he sees Viper shirtess, drinking from his water bottle, almost in slow motion. Jason catches him and asks what he's looking at and then tells him to let Viper be because he's not his type and is fallen for Deno. Aidan asks when Jason's ruse is gonna end, commenting that she smells like marijuana and Marlboros. Jason threatens to out Aidan, causing him to reluctant agree to continue. He is last seen singing in Practically Perfect. In Duffy Danger, Aidan is first seen expressing concern that New Directions is not ready for Invitationals. Aidan is later seen when Jason appears at his side while he is at his locker, Jason teases Aidan about being gay, to which Aidan gets upset. Jason states that she has been saving Aidan's reputation all week so he should be grateful and she then proceeds to threaten to out him. Aidan later sees Salvatore, whispering to himself that he looks like someone from One Direction and that he is fangirling inside. Aidan is shown to be crushing on Salvatore throughout the performance of I Need This. During Blackout, Aidan is first seen walking the hallways when Salvatore accidentally bumps into him. Aidan tells Salvatore that his voice was mindblowing. Salvatore mentions he joined Glee Club due to Jason, who Aidan says is his girlfriend. Salvatore tells Aidan he barely noticed Aidan in Glee Club due to Aidan being quiet, to which Aidan says that he tries not to pick fights, which is hard because he could punch some of them in the face sometimes. Aidan and Salvatore are seen walking to school together during then storm, when Jason interupts them. Jason pulls Aidan aside roughly and tells him that talking to Salvatore will hurt his reptutation, to which Aidan says there is nothing wrong with Salvatore. Jason and Aidan argue and Jason tells Aidan that if he talks to Salvatore again, then it's on. In the auditorium after Between the Raindrops, Jason outs Aidan, saying that he is gay. Aidan gets upset, getting in Jasons face until Holly gets between them. In Guilty Pleasure, Aidan is fist seen expressing concern over the possibility of Holly Holiday losing her job due to the sexual nature of the lesson and New Directions losing their chances of heading to Sectionals. Later as he and Salvatore walk down the hall together and cut up, Jason watches them, expressing her disgust over the two of them. Aidan expresses that he doesn't like Jason, to which Salvatore says he is sorry for what Jason did to Aidan (outing him). Aidan, with Salvatore's help, devises a plan to get revenge on Jason by seducing her and messing with her head, hoping ruining her feelings for Hailey. Aidan later peforms backing vocals in SexyBack, but doesn't have a solo. Aidan and Salvatore meet up, ready to begin their mission of seducing Jason. They call Jason out on her feelings for Hailey and threaten to reveal them if she doesn't have the threesome with them. Eventually, Jason reluctantly agrees. Jason meets Aidan and Salvatore at Breadstix, as they told her too, and they make plans to go to Salvatore's for the rest of the night later on. Aidan seems impressed by Salvatore's house as they arrive and start to watch a movie. At Jason's insistance, Aidan smokes some weed, coughing, and revealing his inexperience. Jason encourages Aidan to give a kiss and soon, all three are kissing each other. Aidan, Jason, and Salvatore all sing 3 as they kiss one another and having sex. The next day, Aidan is in disbelief at what happened. Jason says that their plan didn't work as she was expecting it due to a vision, but it shows some badass in them. She tells Aidan that thye should just let bygones be bygones, but Aidan says he still doesn't trust her. Near the end of the episode, Aidan performs backing vocals in Guilty Pleasure. In The Diva-Off, Aiden appears the first time while taking part in singing Phresh Out the Runway/Diva. He sings all his lines together with Kaleesha. He is next seen at Bredstixx with Salvatore, Duffy, and Kaleesha. To the displeasure of the girls, himself and Salvatore are heavily flirting. When they get adressed about weather dating is working out for them, they deny it, saying they are merely friends with benefits. When Jason then questions how they can be friends with benefits if they never had sex, they agree that they might be dating. He then listens to Kaleesha's revenge plan. He is also present during the meeting of the celibacy club, when Kaleesha puts her plan into action. He reacts just as shocked as the rest of the attendees do. He lastly comforts Cole when he is devastated after having learned of Samantha's secret. In Unapologetic, he is present during the lesson during which Holly announces she wants to do a Rihanna-tribute. He is one of the kids to approve of the assignment. He later approaches his boyfriend, Salvatore, in order to ask him out to another date night with Hayley and Jason. Salvator tells him to count him out, however. When Aidan tries to find out why, Salvatore just says he is busy. When Salvatore can't tell him with what, Aidan assumes it's because of him, but his boyfriend disputes that, saying he'S just going through a lot. Aidan says he understands, and leaves Salvatore disappointed for himself. In Bad Girls Club, Aidan is not seen until the end of the episode as he watches the New Directions Girls perform ''Bad Girls. Personality Aiden is shy at first, but comes into his own, seeming like a secure, nice, all-American guy. He plays Football and is a typical jock. He loves musical theater and singing, but is kinda nervous about showing that side of himself. He's the type of guy who tries to act like a macho tough guy, even being kicked out of his last school for bullying another student and getting into a fight. He is a southern gentleman; very charming, charasmatic, and popular with all the ladies, but he seems to have a dark secret or two. He is the type to follow the crowd, try too hard to fit in, give into peer pressure, etc. He is prone to moments of losing his temper when pushed too far, but he is very loyal, a great leader, a true friend, and very intelligent. Prone to anxiety attacks. Appearance All-American jock with a bit of country and rock flare. Dark hair, fair skin, pretty eyes, and very cute smile. He is always getting compliments on his eyes. Sexuality Aidan is gay; he's 100% sure of that, but he's so scared of reliving what he went through at his old school that he was staying in the closet for as long as he can, however, Jason foceibly outed him "accidentally" in Blackout. Relationships Hayden "Viper" Russo Aidan is first shown to have an attraction to Viper in The Hellraisers. In Numb, Aidan seems befuddled after Viper's performance of I Don't Care. In The Broadway Battle, Aidan gets a boner while listening to Viper talk, nealy outing himself (and in fact outing himself to Jason). Later, Aidan watches in awe as a shirtless Viper drinks water from a bottle in the locker room. Jason tells Aidan to move on, reminding him that Viper is taken by Deno, and likely ending the crush Aidan has on Viper in the process. *Start Of: The Hellraisers (1x01) *End Of: The Broadway Battle (1x03) Jason Duffy :Main article: Aidan-Jason Relationship In The Broadway Battle, Jason witnesses Aidan getting a boner thanks to Viper, which leads Jason to blackmail Aidan into having her as his beard. After a while, Aidan questions how much longer their arrangement was gonna last where she reminds him she knows his secret. After Aidan and Salvatore begin to for a bond, Jason threatens him, and proceeds to later "accidentally" out him as gay in Blackout. *Start Of: Duffy Danger (1x04) *End Of: Guilty Pleasure (1x06) Songs Solos Season One LOOH.PNG|'Locked Out of Heaven' (The Hellraisers) Solos (in a Duet) Mirrors.PNG|'Mirrors' (The Side Effects) (Salvatore) Solos In Group Numbers #'Don't Stop Believin' '(The Hellraisers) (with Viper, Cole, Hailey, and Deno) #'Practically Perfect '(The Broadway Battle) (with Cole and Kaleesha) #'Phresh Out the Runway/Diva '(The Diva-Off) (Kendall, Kaleesha, Matt, Samantha, Aidan, Cole, Jason, Deno, and Hailey) #'Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary '(Unapologetic) (Samantha, Salvatore, Brianna, Kai, Cole, Jason, and Hailey) Trivia *Aidan, like his creator, JamesonOTP, is a Power Rangers fan. Favorite seasons include all three Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Samurai, and Power Rangers Megaforce. Gallery AidanAndrews.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students